The Instrument Shop Module is housed in a newly renovated 800 square-foot facility on the first floor of the Kellogg Eye Center. This space was acquired by this Module during this granting period and illustrates the commitment of the Department of Ophthalmology and Vision Sciences to supporting the facilities of the Core Center. Prior to 2005, this Module had only 320 square feet of space dispersed in several rooms adjacent to the Vivarium on the 8th floor of the research tower. The significant augmentation of space has resulted in greater efficiency and, as a result, the productivity of this Module has increased by approximately 40%. Previously, each time a large piece of equipment was required for a project, it had to be laboriously moved from a storage room into the workroom. Now the instrument maker can rapidly move from machine to machine and can also have multiple machines in use simultaneously. The Instrument Shop will not be moving into the new building in 2010. Equipment in this Module includes a rebuilt Harding lathe (model HLV) with Mitsuyo readouts; a Bridgeport milling machine (model J280843) with a 42" standard table and a 12" Yuasa rotary table, servopower, and infinitely variable speed; a metal vertical band saw; a Tennsmith squaring shear; a Tennsmith hand brake; and for instrument design purposes, a personal computer, CAD software, and a LaserJet printer. Staffing the Instrument Shop is Scott Szalay, a full-time Instrument Maker II, who has held this position for the past 13 years. He is very proficient at working with participating investigators to design a variety of noncommercially available devices that are necessary for NEI-supported research projects. Mr. Szalay's many years of practical experience allow him to expertly fabricate a wide range of devices.